You Made Your Choice
by spashley20
Summary: brachel one-shot. they meet...they date...they fought...they break up...they let go...they end.


**They meet…**

At least twenty teenage girls were scattered across the Tree Hill High gym. Stretching, chatting, and scoping out their competition. All were there for one goal. Make the cheerleading team.

A confident brunette sat down near an equally cocky redhead. "Doesn't seem like much competition."

The redhead eyed the brunette and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Rachel."

"Brooke Davis. Learn it. Because I'll be in charge of this squad in two years."

Rachel scoffed. "Please. I'll be head of this squad in two weeks, why wait till I'm a junior when I can have it as a freshman?"

"Do you honestly think you are better than me?"

"You haven't proved anything."

The girls paused as the captain called out Brooke's name for her tryout.

"Oh, you just wait and see."

**They date…**

Brooke pulled up to the beach and got out of her car newly purchased for her 16th birthday. She walked down the path that took her to a more private part of the beach. She saw her girlfriend of a few weeks tanning on a towel.

"Hey bitch."

"Slut." Rachel lifted her sunglasses to glare at Brooke. "You're late."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. Peyton was having a crisis-"

"I thought we decided we were going to call her Emo-Girl from now on."

"No, you decided that and then tickled me until I agreed. It doesn't count. But anyway, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're forgiven."

Brooke rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Yay me!"

"Shut up and lay down."

Brooke did as she was told and enjoyed the warmth of the sun rays. After a moment she slyly moved her hand until her fingers were intertwined with Rachel's. "I'm happy that coming out to the school went well. It felt…really great to hold your hand in public."

Rachel genuinely smiled. "I'm happy too. And I can't believe you were nervous. Now every boy, and girl actually, are masturbating over us."

"Okay, gross but true." Brooke laughed.

**They fell in love…**

The alarm rang and Brooke ungracefully slammed it off with the palm of her hand. She was laying face down on her stomach and Rachel had wrapped her arm around her. Brooke carefully rolled out of Rachel's embrace but the redhead woke up.

"Ugh. Where are you going?" Rachel raked at the empty side of the bed with her nails. "Stay with me."

"We have school today, Rach. And I need to put some clothes on." Brooke shuffled around the room looking for her discarded clothes before deciding to just shower instead.

"Who cares? It's our one year anniversary today, we're seniors, and we never care about school. So just lay back down."

"I can't, Rach. I studied all weekend for that Calc test."

"…You're going to fail that anyway."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Brooke's demeanor visibly slumped.

"Baby, I'm sorry. But you said it yourself. You're Brooke smart not book smart."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Come here."

"No."

"Brooke."

She crossed her arms. "No."

"Well if your fat ass would just get back in bed we could have a repeat of last night." Rachel smirked as she watched Brooke think it over.

"Still no."

"Did you just turn down sex? With me?"

"I think I did."

Rachel finally threw off her covers and unexpectedly tackled Brooke to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked and put her 'mean' face on.

"That doesn't intimidate me anymore. I know it's your I'm-mad-but-really-just-wanna-make-out-with-Rachel face."

Brooke's mouth tightened, obviously trying to keep her smile hidden. It finally broke and Rachel kissed her girlfriend. "Finally I get some action."

"Is that all I'm here for?" Brooke asked playfully.

Rachel's face turned serious. "Of course not." Rachel traced Brooke's jaw line before staring her straight in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know what this means?"

"One-year anniversary sex?"

"Well I was thinking it's time to go to school, but if you're finally seeing things my way..."

Rachel got off Brooke and both girls jumped back into bed.

**They fought…**

"I can't believe you!"

"Brooke, could you just chill out? I'm sick of fighting about this."

"I'd stop complaining if you'd stop with the slutting around."

"If you call talking to a guy slutting around, then fine. I'm slutting around."

Brooke huffed and sat on her bed. Rachel stood her ground near the bedroom door.

"Are we really going to do this right now? I was hoping we'd have a nice movie night. No drama, no parties, no distractions. Just us."

"Sounds nice. But it'd be nicer if I knew you didn't flirt with Nathan."

Rachel's temper snapped. "First of all, I don't like guys. You know that. I'm gay and always have been. Secondly, I am in love with you. I don't know how many times I have to say that. And I've never given you a reason not to trust me."

"Then why can't you just not talk to him? He obviously wants you."

"That's it. I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean I'm leaving. I'll spend the night at Bevin's." Rachel exited Brooke's doorway and Brooke quickly followed. She grabbed her girlfriend and spun her around.

"Rach…don't leave."

Brooke placed a short, tender kiss on Rachel's lips. They communicated without words and Brooke led Rachel back into her bedroom to watch a movie.

**They break up…**

"I just…need a break."

"What does that even mean, Rachel? That you want to date other people?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"Why?" Brooke tried not to cry but couldn't help but let the tears out.

"How are we supposed to know that what we have is real if we've never tried it out with someone else?"

"I know what we have is real. We've been together for a year and a half Rach! I can't see myself with anyone else and I don't want to!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're making a mistake."

"It's just how I feel, Brooke."

"Don't come crawling back when you miss me, Rachel. Because I'm not letting you back into my life ever again."

Rachel sighed and left Brooke's room. She just didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"She made a mistake." Brooke whispered to herself as tears freely flowed down her face. She rolled on to her bed and used her pillow to silence her sobs.

**They let go…**

Two long months passed and Rachel watched longingly at her ex-girlfriend. Things were awkward for them. After spending so much time together they didn't know how to be apart. Rachel always found herself walking to Brooke's locker after classes or saving Brooke's seat on the bus to the next away game only to remember that she no longer needed to do these things. And it saddened her.

Finally Rachel had the courage to walk up to Brooke after cheer practice.

"Hi."

Brooke looked up from her gym bag. "Oh. Hey."

"How've you been?"

"Alright. You?"

"Not great."

"Oh."

Rachel was a little shocked by Brooke's lack of interest.

"I…I miss you." Rachel rarely showed this vulnerable side of her.

"I missed you too." Brooke replied with a sad smile.

"I was thinking we could go for coffee or something…"

"Rach, I'm with Haley now. I thought you knew."

"I…I didn't."

An awkward silence ensued.

"I want you back, Brooke."

"It's too late."

"I made a mistake."

"I know that. I knew that the second you broke up with me."

"Are you in love with Haley like you love me?"

"She makes me happy."

"That didn't answer my question. I asked if you loved her like you love me."

"I don't have to sit here and get interrogated by you. You made your decision and now you have to live with it."

Brooke got up to leave but Rachel called her name. The emotion and sadness in Rachel's voice surprised Brooke into turning around.

"What, Rach?"

"I'm sorry. And I miss you. And no one has been able to make me feel the way you do. I've been surrounded by friends and plenty of potential girlfriends and none of it compares to you. I was stupid Brooke. I realize you were right and you are all I'll ever want."

Rachel looked heartbroken.

"You should have known that from the beginning, Rachel. I knew it. I knew we were supposed to be together. But I refuse to let you in again. The way you feel right now is the way I have felt for the past two months and I'm not going through it again. I'm finally moving on."

"Brooke, please. I just…just let me…I can fix this, okay? I can fix it."

Brooke shook her head.

"You can't."

"Every epic couple goes through a breakup. Ross and Rachel, Willow and Tara, Piper and Leo! They break up but they _always_, ALWAYS get back together. That's what made them so great, they loved each other enough to work through the mistakes! We are one of those couples, Brooke. I know we are."

"There's a problem with your argument, Rachel. They are all fictional. That means fake romance, fake feelings, and fake solutions. You can't win me back with a grand gesture or a weak-at-the-knees speech."

Brooke stood up and began to walk away. "Rach…Don't think it doesn't kill me. Because I think of you every day. And I miss you fiercely every time I think about you. _You_ made your choice though and I've made mine."

**They end…**


End file.
